someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Deduction
About It sleeps inside a golden disc. It is the game that determines whether your worthy or not. This game can make your life wonderful or ruin your life until you've stopped living. Continue reading to hear my story about being within the presence of this game, and decide whether to believe me or not. Story I have really enjoyed video games over the years, and the Pokemon series has had a deep influence in my daily life. Even to this day, I still play Pokemon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition just to take walks with my pikachu. You could say I live in the past, but also live in the present due to my PS4 and 3DS. If any Pokemon, Zelda, Battlefield, Assassin's Creed, or just an intresting platformer comes out you'll see me trying to get it launch day. The only exception was Battlefield due to me hearing that they would come free with select AMD R9 290X GPU's and I needed a new PC build. I normally play through every game in a few days due to my knowledge of most game since nothings new anymore. If you play any game that was made within the last year or so, its basically the same concept. I had even told this to a couple of colleagues and they still thought every idea was original. This is what sparked a crazy idea out of me, I was going to develop a game that built upon itself. No, not like Minecraft but a game that actually builds upon itself. My Idea wasn't as large as it had turned out, which was actually just equipment and storyline that created itself everytime so no two people would ever play the same story. After a few years of ideas and learning to code, I was laid off. The company I worked for was losing money quickly, and we had to do something quickly or we would go bankrupt. I couldn't afford to buy games at the rate I had bought them before and my internet had been shut off. Even a few months after that, we all had major deductions off of our pay. Still, this didn't stop me from programming the game and I kept on. Having the game create its own storyline was the hardest. I had coded a whole dictionary in there which led me to deciding I would have the program self develop from grammar usage and include it within the base game. I had a hidden microphone in my jacket's outer pockets which I only turned on when I was near intellegent people, as I didn't want improper grammer in my game. After a few weeks of doing this, I went to my computer and fixed all the grammar that hadn't been picked up right due to the cheap microphone. I coded the gear that made itself within a few days and the game was ready to be released. It was fine for half a year until I decided I would play my game again. I had made lots of income from it and had wanted to play a new game. I hadn't kept my game disc as I donated my PS3 and a copy of it to charity. I was walking up to Wal-Mart to get a disc and I had an old friend call me. He was supposed to send me discs every Friday and today was Wednesday. He told me he couldn't afford to drive to send me my shipments of discs due to him being laid off again. I had quit a year ago, and he had never stopped working. He quickly said to me, "I'll bring you a final shipment today, while my wife doesn't use the rest of the gas." I ended up driving home and waiting for the discs to come. About thirty minutes passed, and he drove up with a few discs. He told me the golden disc loaded fastest out of all of them and if I ever wanted to make a special edition I should use it. I said, "Yeah sure, thanks for the discs" and rushed him out the door as I wanted to play my game again. I put the disc into the computer, put the files onto the disc, and ran to the PS3 I had kept. When I started to play, it loaded up a game called "Fatal Phases" and showed two swords and a lightning bolt. I was excited as the starting screen also showed a quick look through the world in a foggy type of vision. I pressed start and it asked, are you a Hero or a Mercenary. I picked Mercenary and the screen quickly had a slash and red oozed from it. What was it, was it.... blood? I know I had the censors off but blood this early? I pressed X to advance and the screen split apart showing where my character was. He was in bed near a tank that looked like it held gas. I examined the tank and it read "Ketchup Tank." That explained what the red oozing out of the slash was so I continued playing. I eventually got bored of the PS3 version and plugged up my HeadGear (A virtual reality device) and put the disc in booting up the HeadGear version of the game since I had made the discs have a boot menu making it multiplatform compatible. Playing the HeadGear version was the worst mistake I had ever made. A few hours went normal until I found a corpse hanging from the cieling. It wasn't as bloody as It had been coded but luckily I had ketchup in my inventory. It had no use other than looking great so I spread it all around the corpse, took a screenshot, and shared it with friends. Using Sripe (HeadGears version of Skype) we all had a laugh and I continued going. It was getting dark so I decided to use my Sword of Slicing Light which was enchanted with BUST (-3 Damage) but hey, at least I still got light. I went down three corridors a bit after and was stopped by a wall. I touched the wall and initiated magic. The game crashed but the HeadGear wouldn't respond. I was stuck in Virtual Reality in the white depths of Virtual Reality space. Wait, when the HeadGear isn't playing a game it isn't White I noticed so something had to be up. I swiped left in front of myself and my inventory came up. The items inside it read "Ar Uew Surr Uewr Mayd For Thes Werld" which I translated it into "Are you sure you're made for this world." I yelled out, "YES" and I felt a shock in my right arm. It had a cut straight down it, but how was it cut when it was just a shock? The wound was open but nothing was coming out of it, no blood or anything. Eventually, an acid sort of substance starting rising from the open wound and It made me unsure what was going on. I woke up in bed and quickly checked my arm, no wound or scar in sight. I ran to the window, it was simply daylight and my backyard. At the time, I was too happy that I was out of the HeadGear to wonder why I had awoke in bed. I went to the door and then opened it. Well, at least I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I had to tried for at least a minute before I looked behind me. There was a shadowy figure, about a foot taller than me about to use his shifting hand to penetrate through my skin. It was obvious he was stronger than me, but I didn't know if he was faster than me yet. I rolled out of the way of his hand and it went through the door. As he was pulling it out, I went for a leg sweep and ended up hitting his leg. His leg disappeared and the sweep caused him to fall. The rest of his body disappeared and I went back to open the door, being cautious. This time it had opened but another shadowy figure penetrated through my chest speaking the simple words, "You are not made for this world." and the HeadGear shut off, sending me to the real world. I couldn't trash the game, all the hard work of making it and wasting a disc. I hear the stories of people destroying their games when something goes on when they could've just sold them. I quickly went to Ebay and saw for how much my game was selling. For the games with intresting saves (HDD included) it had sold for a few hundred bucks. I classified the game under interesting saves and included the HDD with the save hoping some idiot would end up buying it. I never did include the fact that it may have a major deduction on your sanity in that EBay listing but I'm glad I didn't as I probably never would've had anybody buy it if I had. Notes This is my first Creepypasta, and you may or may not enjoy it but overall it was fun making it. Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas